<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Hurt Me, Master by Chroniclesxasm</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/29485971">Hurt Me, Master</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/Chroniclesxasm/pseuds/Chroniclesxasm'>Chroniclesxasm</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>BDSM - Fandom</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>CNC, F/M, Friends to Lovers, Pain, Spanking</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>In-Progress</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2021-02-16</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2021-02-16</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-15 23:28:44</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Mature</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Rape/Non-Con, Underage</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>5</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>7,191</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/29485971</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/Chroniclesxasm/pseuds/Chroniclesxasm</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Two college friends explore their intrinsic darkness fueled with BDSM and blazing romance.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>BDSM - Relationship, Dom - Relationship, Sub - Relationship</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>7</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Collections:</b></td><td>BDSM Fanfiction</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>1. College party gone wrong</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>"Holy shit, I didn't know you can look this hot.", Sean kept on staring, "Why do you dress like a homeless guy in college, I mean...that silhouette is impeccable and those pretty eyes."</p>
<p>Ashley couldn't help but blush, even though they were just friends but she has always had a crush on him. Sean was a dreamy guy, the definition of tall, dark, handsome and a hell lot mysterious.</p>
<p>Ashley nervously said, "Don't you think it's a little too much for a house party?"</p>
<p>"Bummer! Why do you always have to be the good girl? And for your information, you are drinking tonight, no excuses, I think I need to teach you how to have fun."</p>
<p>He squeezed her shoulders and looked into her eyes, "Do you understand Miss?"</p>
<p>"okayyy..."</p>
<p>"That's my girl!", she felt the classic butterflies and they left for the party.</p>
<p>Ashley was a tall, skinny brunette with the prettiest smile and the sharpest of brains, she could get any guy she wants but she was crazy for Sean but never made the move. Sean was a hardcore introvert and sometimes really unpredictable, he might act like a ruthless meanie or like a really sweet guy, maybe that mystique intrigued her.</p>
<p>They arrived at the party, it was a big house, blasting music, people making out, drinking, vaping and what not. Sean guided Ashley to the drinks counter and asked the bartender to keep it mild and mocked, "Miss nerd might as well get high on this."</p>
<p>Ashley- "No, keep it strong, don't underestimate me"</p>
<p>Sean- "Stating facts, dumbass! Also, I have more interesting things to do than look after your boring ass."</p>
<p>He walked away to the vaping room. Drinks started to have effect on her as she hit the dancefloor, she moved with the beats and tripped on the floor and broke her shoe.</p>
<p>Suddenly a guy grabbed her by the waist and lifted her up in his arms only to whisper, "Hey babygirl, let me wear down that alcohol out of you."</p>
<p>He carried her to one of the rooms and threw her on the bed, "I can't wait to rip that dress off."</p>
<p>She realized that she was in big trouble but she barely had any energy to fight back, "Let me go please, I don't like this Matt..."</p>
<p>She was interrupted by a tight slap across her face, "I am daddy, that's what you get for showing off what's mine...", he pushed himself on her and bit her lower lip, "you are so gonna love this" and chuckled.</p>
<p>Tears welled her eyes, she tried to use all her energy to push him away but the alcohol made her too disoriented, "I am not supposed to be here, please don't hurt me...I am...."</p>
<p>She was interrupted by another slap across her face. He started to squeeze her tits hard with his other hand covering her mouth. Matt had been training her since a while and he strictly asked her to stay away from Sean, which she terribly failed at.</p>
<p>She started crying in pain and all her muffled screams made him laugh, "Don't cry slut, we have just begun, daddy asked you to stay away from Sean and now you will get punished."</p>
<p>He slid his hand in her panties and pinched her clit really hard, "Does that hurt bitch?" while his other hand was still torturing her breast.</p>
<p>She started to cry and plead, "ahhhh...please stop...it hurts so muchhh...I can't take it...pleaseeee, please daddy...I swear I will be a good girl!"</p>
<p>"AWW does it hurt that much??", he slapped her tits and crookedly smiled at her squeals.</p>
<p>He ripped her dress off, "Wow, look what we got here, a pathetic slut all wet and squishy down there...it fascinates me how all this pain turns you on so much!" and tightly gripped her neck, he also started to pinch her clit harder with his mouth biting her nipples roughly.</p>
<p>The pain grew intolerable, tears straining down her cheeks, her body kept trembling and glowing red from the torment, "I ca-can't...breathe...ple-please....stop...it hurts so muchhhhhh.'..R-"</p>
<p>"RED!!"</p>
<p>Suddenly, Sean appeared, "Get off her!" and he pushed him down and he looked at her, lying there with tears in her eyes. He wrapped his coat around her and lifted her up in his arms and took her to another room and laid her on the bed. They remained silent for a while.</p>
<p>"I am going to kill that dork" his rage was conspicuous in his eyes, "And I told you to have the mild drink, for once try to use that EMPTY HEAD OF YOURSS!!!"</p>
<p>She weakly said, "It hurts so much... and it's not my....", he screamed, "I DON'T CARE, I HAVE MORE IMPORTANT BUSINESS TO FINISH!"</p>
<p>Her voice began to break, "I am...I am sorry, please don't... don't leave me alone, I am scared," tears started running off her eyes, "Why do you always have to... I hate this party, I hate...how he got angry... I hate how it feels...I hate you and... I hate that I can never...everrr hate you..." she passed out.</p>
<p>He held her in his arms and whispered with tears in his eyes, "Hey, I am here for you and you should hate me...I am not what you think I am."</p>
<p>He kissed her forehead and drove her to his place.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0002"><h2>2. Don't be bratty</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>Ashley gets punished for being a brat.</p>
          </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Sean's P.O.V.</p><p>I drove her to my place, my parents are out of town, pretty convenient. I lay her on my bed, she looks miserable, her lips are bleeding, her tits crimson red with bite marks and her clit is swollen...I scoff, "I am going to kill Matt."</p><p>I bring in the lotion and remove the coat, God she is so perfect...I fell in love with her ever since I saw her and not in a million years I imagined that I will be seeing her naked for the first time like this, in pain. All because of me, I could have protected her. I keep on applying the lotion, I can feel her squirming in pain.</p><p>"Please, don't hurt me...pleasee" she starts to sob and shiver.</p><p>"Hey relax, I am here, no one will ever hurt you again, I promise...it's just a bad dream." I reassure her and loosely wrap my arms around her and rub her back. I can see tears in her eyes, oh god this is so hard.</p><p>"Shh...just go to sleep, you are safe now." She grabs a chunk of my shirt and falls asleep on my chest. She looks so cute like this...I play with the locks of her hair until I fall asleep.</p><p>Ashley's P.O.V.</p><p>I wake up in Sean's arms...what the fuck???? I look under the sheets...fuck I am naked!! I try to get out of his grip and he wakes up. Oh shit!</p><p>He pecks me on my forehead, "How are you feeling?"</p><p>Fuckkk his sleepy voice is so deep...I could feel chills in my spine.</p><p>"Why are we here?? What happened last night why can't I remember anything? And...why am I naked? Did we... And why does my head hurts and... my body...did we really?...oh nooooo" I panic while he chuckles, "Good morning to you too!"</p><p>He gets out of the bed and grabs a shirt from his wardrobe and throws at me, "Don't make this more awkward." </p><p>Before I could say anything he leaves the room and I wear the shirt but what about the panties? Fuckk! What happened last night? Did I tell him about my feelings and...god I wish I didn't do anything embarrassing and why does my head hurt so much?</p><p>He comes back with some lemon juice, "This might help with the hangover, also Matt almost raped you last night and you passed out, I obviously had to bring you here."</p><p>I gasped, "Matt did what???? Oh nooo...so do you know about?" I was utterly shocked.</p><p>"Yes, those bite marks aren't mine, I told you to have a milder drink, but like always you would be bratty."</p><p>I can't believe this...I almost got raped last night and he is joking about it. He obviously doesn't know about my CNC fantasies, he should be a little sympathetic. Compassion? Nah this guy is all about condescension. "Bratty? Really?"</p><p>He smirks, "Apparently, you didn't learn your lesson then."</p><p>God I am so pissed at this guy, "Lesson? No, I haven't. Whatcha gonna do? Bend me over your knee and spank me till I 'learn the lesson'?"</p><p>He chuckles, "Good idea!"</p><p>I drop the glass with lemon juice and walk towards him, "I fucking dare you."</p><p>He looks down at the broken glass and then stares at me with stern eyes and without wasting a second grabs my arm and pulls me in and flips me over his bed, with my ass up and SMACKK!</p><p>I gasp in surprise, "what the-", cuts me off with another smack. Gee this one stings!</p><p>I start to tremble and kick while he pushes down my body with his other hand and here comes another slap. The sound kinda echoes in the room, and before I can anticipate...</p><p>SMACK</p><p>SMACK</p><p>SMACK</p><p>I bet my ass must be red by now because those were real hard slaps, I start to breathe heavily and anticipate, gripping the sheets and curling my toes.</p><p>SMACKKK!!</p><p>I squeal in pain, this is the hardest one.</p><p>He moves the shirt up and rubs my ass and scoffs, "Aww, it's blushing red."</p><p>As soon as I feel his grip loosen around my waist, I push him away and get up and pull the shirt down to cover my ass...fuck it is so weird...why would he?</p><p>"How dare you? That was so inappropriate!!! You fucking jerk!!"</p><p>He smiles ever so calmly, "You dared me, remember? You thought of this or should I say you literally begged me for this."</p><p>"You are not allowed to touch me like that, we are just friends okay? Not your friends with benefits type, I have dignity and this is not acceptable and you were hurting me that's even worse."</p><p>He raises an eyebrow and smirks, "Oh are you really offended? Because your body told me otherwise, fucking wet bitch!"</p><p>I gasp in shock and realize the excitement between my lady parts...shittt! "I hate you!"</p><p>Sean's P.O.V.</p><p>Oh, now she is pouting, how adorable!</p><p>I started to spank her as a joke but when I felt her wetness, I literally got into total BDSM master mode but then I had to control myself since we are just friends. Ughhh I'd literally do anything to make her mine.</p><p>I grab the lotion and walk towards her and she flinches. What the hell?? I gently move her hair behind her ear and hold her face, "I didn't mean to hurt you, just fooling around. This lotion will reduce the sting or else you'd find trouble sitting for the rest of the day."</p><p>Her voice begins to stutter, "I don't nee-need your help. The last one didn't feel like...a joke."</p><p>Shit! Now I feel bad, "I am sorry, let me make up for it, please turn around and lie down."</p><p>She blushes and turns around, isn't she just a sweetie? I gently rub the lotion and help her get up. She keeps looking down and says, "Sean, can we pretend that this never happened? Otherwise it will be very-", I cut her words, "Yes, we can do that."</p><p>I said so like it meant nothing but deep down I know I want to do this again not because I like it which is true but the fact that she took it so well. I walk out of the room. Just in case you are wondering...Matt is my cousin and I know her dark secrets....little does she know that Matt is only there to train her, I am the real master.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0003"><h2>3. Escape</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>She escapes her punishment, Master could not get angrier.</p>
          </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Ashley's P.O.V.</p><p>Phew, I was so terrified, I mean I like Sean but him spanking me as a friend was awkward, moreover, I have special feelings for him, I don't want to do stuff and not mean it. Well, this doesn't defy the fact that I actually loved it, I never thought he'd be so good at being rough, maybe he can be my master one day. Speaking of master, I should check my phone for Matt's messages.</p><p>Matt: We need to talk.</p><p>Matt: Meet me at 1, my place.</p><p>Matt: Don't be late.</p><p>Oh no, I only have 20 mins, I walk over to Sean who is busy making me breakfast, "Hey, I need to leave, my mom called, it's an emergency!"</p><p>Sean raises an eyebrow, "What kind of emergency?"</p><p>"Sean, I will explain later, Can you give me some sweats or anything to wear, a see-through shirt would be the death of me."</p><p>He chuckles and brings me a hoodie and a pair of sweats, "Here, you can wear this but not gonna lie, you look cute in my shirt." He glances at the white shirt which barely covered my thighs and smirks, "Do you want a ride?"</p><p>Wait did he just call me cute? Ughhh here we go with the butterflies again. "No, I will take a cab, and thanks for the clothes." I run to his room and change my clothes, I can't afford to be late.</p><p>Sean's P.O.V.</p><p>I smell cap. She looks anxious or maybe I shouldn't have commented about the shirt. What's wrong with her??</p><p>"Hey, I am leaving, see you tomorrow." She picks her broken shoes and weirdly walks out with her wallet. Where is she going in such haste? Should I ask Matty? I guess I should talk to him about Ashley's training, he kind of went the extra mile last night, I don't like it, it was too much pain and she doesn't deserve any of it...unless I am the one inflicting it. Hmph.</p><p>ASHLEY'S P.O.V.</p><p>I am in the cab and stuck in traffic for the past ten minutes...Matt's gonna kill me. I am so petrified, I am going to be late and I don't even remember what happened last night...I remember using my safe word but... oh shit!!! He asked me to stay away from Sean...sometimes I don't like Matt interfering with my personal life, I gave him the right to control me and punish if I fuck up but I don't know why he is so obsessed with Sean ...and most importantly, Matt is just there to train me, no feelings involved except power exchange, he has never kissed me or had sex.</p><p>(Time: 1:15 P.M.)</p><p>The cab stops, I pay the fare and stand outside Matt's door. I breathe in and ring the bell.</p><p>Matt opens the door and gazes at my outfit top to bottom and smiles, "Come inside, Ash."</p><p>I walk in as he locks the door behind him, "I am sorry about..." he cuts me mid-sentence with a stern look in his eyes and a deep voice, "You are fifteen minutes late, against the rules, ain't it, sweetie?"</p><p>I gulp in fear and look down.</p><p>He says in a serious tone that sends shivers down my spine, "Talk to me, where were you? And whose hoodie is that?"</p><p>Matt's P.O.V.</p><p>This is not acceptable, she is late and she lied to me yesterday.</p><p>She murmurs, "Matt..." and I slap her across the face, she falls down and hits the floor.</p><p>"CALL ME MASTER!!"</p><p>She looks up at me with tears in her eyes and weakly says, "Master, I am sorry...it was traffic...this hoodie is...Sean's, I am sorry about last nig-"</p><p>I pull her up by her hair and slam her against the wall and grab her jaw. I look into her hazel green eyes, she's mine, all mine. I don't care about Sean, that bastard learned this master shit from me and now wants my favorite slave, Not on earth! She is the prettiest girl I have ever had, I have always taken it slow, didn't even fuck this bitch yet, still, she keeps on going after him and now she is going to pay for it.</p><p>I calmly whisper with a tighter grip on her jaw, "What did I tell you about Sean?"</p><p>"To stay...away from...him...but we are...we are like...friends...he is...sort of...important to me..."</p><p>Important? She has my blood boiling at this point. I move my hand from her jaw to the neck of the hoodie and rip it off into pieces like a wild animal. She stands there with her eyes shut.</p><p>"IMPORTANT?? I WILL TEACH YOU THE IMPORTANCE OF DISCIPLINE NOW!" I scream at her and punch her in the guts, dragging her all the way to my bedroom by her hair.</p><p>Suddenly, she pushes me off and wraps her arms around herself and her voice begins to break, "Stop Matt, You are hurting me...I know I shouldn't have lied to you but you have no say in who I make friends with, I met you last month...but he has always been a friend...and what you did last night was-"</p><p>"A PUNISHMENT, YET TO BE CONTINUED." I have always had anger issues but this girl has triggered something even worse. I grabbed her by the wrists and pinned them above her head against a wall. I can see the fear in her eyes and I love it.</p><p>"Master, please calm down...you are hurting my wrists...I need to talk to you...please.." she pleads.</p><p>I tighten my grip around her wrists, I bet it must leave bruises, I take a rope out of my pocket using my other hand swiftly tie her wrists with it and hang them to the swivel hook hanging down from the ceiling. I slide down her pants leaving them around her ankles. There she stands helpless, vulnerable, and waiting for me to hurt her.</p><p>"Master, please...I am sorry...but can we please talk first?"</p><p>Ignoring her pleads, I unbuckle my belt as her eyes widen in anticipation. Yes, I will fuck her today but not so soon.</p><p>Ashley's P.O.V.</p><p>What is he doing? Oh god please stop, I need to talk with him first, we need to set some boundaries, he is overdoing it.</p><p>SNAPPP</p><p>"Owwwww my belly... stoppp", I can't believe he just hit me with his belt, it hurts like hell.</p><p>SNAP</p><p>SNAP SNAP</p><p>The next three lands on my tits...the pain is intense and before I can scream,</p><p>SNAP</p><p>Right on my thigh, I shriek, "ahhh...please I beg you."</p><p>Suddenly he slides his fingers inside my panties, "Oh how disappointing, I thought this excited you...or maybe I am not being rough."</p><p>Rough? The man is putting all his strength into each stroke, I feel pain and it keeps on getting intense...</p><p>SNAPPPP! Right on my pussy</p><p>"nooooooooo" I scream in intolerable pain, this is the first time he is using a belt on me and it stings...I can't take another blow...I just can't.</p><p>SNAP</p><p>SNAP</p><p>(right on my belly)</p><p>"RED! RED! RED!"I start crying and screaming. I see blood and it freaks me out more and I can't stop crying.</p><p>"AWW does it hurt that much? I like marking what's mine!" he whispers in my ears and starts untying my wrists.</p><p>"I am not yours!! You abuse me in the name of-" he chokes me and slams my head hard against the wall, for a second, my head gets lighter, until-</p><p>SNAP</p><p>"pleaseee" he hits me on the exact spot with blood, and that I swear took everything, my screams my tear everything...it was so intense.</p><p>SNAP</p><p>"owwwwwwww stopppppppppp redddddd" he hits me right there again, I hear the blood splashing, he used the buckle side of the belt this time. Why isn't he stopping, I just used my safeword??</p><p>"Fuck RED, You don't deserve to use it today!" he PUNCHES me right in the sensitive spot on my belly with all that blood oozing out.</p><p>I realize my bound wrists were no longer attached to the hook, I try to run away but the pants stuck in my ankles make me collapse on the floor.</p><p>"Can't even walk properly? We have just started slut, I am yet to rearrange your guts." He stomps towards me.</p><p>This can't be happening, no, no, no, I need help, I need to call the police, this guy is going to rape me and then kill me.</p><p>I start crying and begging, "Matt, I am in pain please stop everything, please this is too much! And safe words are..." he kicks my knee as I groan in pain and laughs like a devil, he truly is a sadist but I am not enjoying this, far from enjoying.</p><p>Abruptly, someone rings the bell. This is it!! MY ONLY CHANCE TO ESCAPE.</p><p>"Stay here and don't make a noise and I don't need to tell you otherwise" he barks and goes outside to answer the door leaving me alone in the room, trembling in intense pain.</p><p>With everything left in me I start to crawl, dragging my body outside to seek help, I try to stand with the help of a wall but my knee hurts so much, my entire body aches.</p><p>Sean's P.O.V.</p><p>I tried calling Matty but he wasn't answering, so I am outside his door. I need to talk to him about what happened at the party, it was way too much.</p><p>Matt opens the door and smiles, "What brings you here?"</p><p>He is really weird to initiate a conversation right on the doorstep, could have asked me to get in, idiot!</p><p>"It's about Ashley. Can I come inside?"</p><p>He walks me to the living area and looks kind of tensed "Wha-what about her?"</p><p>I suddenly see her wallet on his table and realize she is already here and I probably intervened in their session... "Hey, umm Let's talk tomorrow. I think I should leave."</p><p>Matt nods and I turn around to leave until I hear, "Hel-help me, please.... help me." It was her, I look around and...</p><p>There she stands, with blood all over her body, her face red, eyes swollen with tears, my heart stops beating for a second. I can see the pain in her gaze, she is trembling, walking towards me.</p><p>"Sean, you should leave, we are in the middle of a session." Matt grabs her arm.</p><p>"Hel-help mee..." she sobs, my heart aches at her plight. I push Matt away from her, "Are you okay Ash?"</p><p>She walks towards me and suddenly passes out in my arms, I look at Matt with the ultimate disgust, "I am going to kill you!" I carry her to my car and drive her to the nearest hospital.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0004"><h2>4. Fake Dom taken down</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>Ashley gets the Dom she deserves.</p>
          </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>ASHLEY's P.O.V.</p><p>As soon as I open my eyes, I see his figure, I see Sean standing in front of me. I look around and realize I am in a hospital, "Ash, how are you feeling now?", he says with concern.</p><p>"How did I get here...?" Fuck, it was Matt, oh no he is still looking for me...oh no!!! I can feel my heart pound faster, my breathing gets heavier and my entire body is shivering.</p><p>"He is gon- gonna kill me, he is a monster, I kept on screaming red!!!!!!!!!  Please help me, he will come after me!!!", Sean tries to reassure me that I am safe but I am having a full-blown panic attack, I can't understand anything, I start screaming and he calls for a doctor.</p><p>SEAN's P.O.V.</p><p>"Doctor!! Someone, please help!! Oh my god Ash, I am here with you, he will never hurt you again", I wrap my arms around her but she keeps on whimpering and trembling and the doctors walk in and calm her down.</p><p>I call her parents and inform them that she had an accident and leave. I just can't stay here and witness her suffer, I don't know why but I feel guilty. Yes, I feel guilty, it is my stupid cousin who hurt her like that, who broke her trust as a dom by ignoring the safe word, he and his fucking anger issues have to deal with my wrath now.</p><p>I walk into his place and the moment he answers the door, I greet him with a punch on his face, I drag him inside and hit him like a fucking punchbag until he pukes blood, I am a national level boxer and I know what I am doing, the moment he is on the verge of getting unconscious I scream, "Ashley is mine, I told you not to go rough on her, you were just supposed to train her the basics, you fucking bastard!"</p><p>He pleads, "Bro, relax...you know I have anger issues, but it was consensual, she didn't even use her safe word."</p><p>I grab him by his collar, "She used her safe word, don't you fucking lie to me, don't ever contact her again or I am gonna break your jaw next time!" I punch him with all my strength as he passes out and I drive towards my home.</p><p>--------------------------(A week later in the College)----------------------------</p><p>ASHLEY's P.O.V.</p><p>Finally, I have gathered the courage to resume college, last seven days have been extremely painful for me, every night was a nightmare but here I am for a fresh start, what makes me anxious today is facing Sean and Matt, what will I tell him about Matt? Also, I need to tell Matt that I don't want to be his sub anymore, he is a fake dom, a psychopath.</p><p>"Where were you? Why did you not reply to my texts?? And more importantly, How are you feeling now??" It's Sean with his goofy backpack, "I am doing a lot better...and about the texts..."</p><p>"Fuck the texts, I just wanted to make sure you were okay." he smiles and brushes his fingers against my cheek."</p><p>I smile, "I can't thank you enough for that day, you literally saved my life, and please don't ask me how or why I was there, it is too complicated." I don't want him to know about my BDSM life, he will never understand.</p><p>"We need to talk, meet me after English." He smirks. </p><p>Oh no! I know he will bring it up again. I need to talk with Matt as well, I wonder where he is. I walk into the library to look around and Matt smiles at me. His face is all bruised and his arm seems fractured with that bandage around. I walk closer and all those glimpses from last week, him beating me, humiliating me, I can feel my PTSD hitting me. He stands up and I could feel the shortness in my breath, with every step he takes towards me, my anxiety escalates.</p><p>He stops, "I am sorry, I think we should end..."</p><p>"Yes, I don't want to be your submissive anymore."</p><p>"Good." He walks away.</p><p>I sigh in relief and move towards the lecture hall.</p><p>ASHLEY's P.O.V.</p><p>I attend the lecture and wait for Sean at the library who shows up with his goofy backpack like always, "What are you smiling at?" That bag doofus!</p><p>"I missed this, I mean the college not you."</p><p>He snickers, "Let's go!"</p><p>"Where? I have two more classes!" He is so unpredictable, I am already running short on attendance, there is no way I will bunk calculus today.</p><p>"I never asked." He grabs my hand and makes his way out of the library.</p><p>"Stop! Where are we going? I have math at 3."</p><p>"Trust me, You will thank me later." There is no reason to argue, this guy is the definition of adamance, I roll my eyes and follow him. He takes me to the parking area and holds the car door and dramatically bows, "At your service." I couldn't help but giggle, "Thankyou Mister."</p><p>He drives to a deserted hill with classic Jazz in the background, Jeez! What's he up to?? </p><p>"Where are we going?"</p><p>He keeps on looking ahead and answers, "Just be a little more patient, young lady."</p><p>"What's with the chivalry? Are you kidnapping me?"</p><p>He smirks, "If a gentleman is kidnapping you, you are definitely in for a treat." He gestures towards the glove compartment. I hurriedly open it and look at him with a big smile, "Chocolates!!!! Are they for me? Please say they are for me!!"</p><p>He nods and keeps on driving. Omg!! I unwrap a bar of chocolate and smile at him, "Thank you!!!" He doesn't respond and continues driving.</p><p>He stops the car and walks to my side to open the door. Damnnn he is a total gentleman today. As soon as I step out I see an exquisitely serene site in front of me, "Woah" I mumble, I walk towards the waterfall, it's like a real-life prism, Darn it! I can see the fucking Vibgyor everywhere!! The water is so clear I can see the tiny fish wowwwww!! I have officially been awe-struck.</p><p> As soon as I step out I see an exquisitely serene site in front of me, "Woah" I mumble, I walk towards the waterfall, it's like a real-life prism, Darn it! I can see the fucking Vibgyor everywhere!! The water is so clear I can see the tiny fish ...<br/>I excitedly put my hand in the water and feel a fish rub it and giggle and then I realize Sean has been looking at me all along. I look into his dark brown eyes and twinkle, "You are properly beautiful." FUCKKKKK What did I just say???? WHY WOULD I SAY THAT?? OH NOOO, THIS IS GOING TO BE SO FRICKING AWKWARD!</p><p>He simpers, "So are you!"</p><p>Wait what? What????? No Sean NO did you meant it??? OH GOD IS THIS REAL? I am so doomed, I wanted to take it slow, I am not ready for it, the hell should I reply now...ughhhhh</p><p>I think he has sensed the tension between me and my other personalities, Or maybe he was kidding and didn't mean it. He breaks the ice, "Will you like to be my submissive?"</p><p>WHAT THE FIGGIDY FUCK!! I can feel myself choking on oxygen! What did he say? Does he even know what he's talking about? Oh shit, this is so awkward, he is my friend and my old school crush, did he really mean BDSM submissive? I stay quiet as my head is on the verge of exploding.</p><p>SEAN's P.O.V.</p><p>Shit! Why is she so quiet? Did I make it that awkward...I need to say something... "I will be better than Matt." Fuck I am an idiot, now she is both confused and flustered, "Hey Ash, I knew about you and Matt, He is my second cousin but believes me, I am nothing like him, I mean I am not a fake dom...I have always wanted to ask you out to be my submissive but...I know we are just friends but after that little spanking session at my place, which I swear was just for fun, Our chemistry was apt...I feel you are the perfect sub, I mean I want to train you more, and maybe we can both explore our limits together..."</p><p>She intervenes me mid-sentence, "I don't know what you are talking about..."</p><p>"Seriously? A no would have been better than playing purposely dumb." Oh shit, I think I am making her more anxious...</p><p>She pouts and interrogates, "Since when? Since when did you know about Matt and me?"</p><p>She is angry, I made her angry but why is she so adorable when angry? "Since forever..." She gasps and looks at me with those angry little green eyes. Aww! Oh no, I shouldn't be enjoying this.</p><p>"Wow! You are unbelievable Sean! Give me one good reason as to why I should trust you and what's with the chemistry??? I mean-" I hold her face and lean in to kiss, she wants to see the chemistry, here we go! Her lips are so soft and tender, my other hand travels to the back of her tiny waist and pulls her closer, I could feel her lips moving, is she trying to mimic me, what's going on? This is so addictive!!! I have a new reason to be obsessed with her now.</p><p>Abruptly, she breaks the kiss and looks at me with puppy eyes, "What was that for?"</p><p>I prompt, "Chemistry?"</p><p>Her eyes are wet, wait what just happened, her voice cracks, "It was my first kiss..."</p><p>Wait, what? I am her first kiss????? Wow! Sounds untrue but...Awwww! I teasingly poke her nose, "No wonder you had no technique."</p><p>"I am sorry...I..." she looks down blushing.</p><p>I lift her face by gripping her jaw, ever so gently, "I was kidding, I loved it, you are a cute kiss!"</p><p>She bites her lip and looks up at me, "Can you drop me home, please?"</p><p>Uh-oh, I think I made it weird, maybe I am overthinking, I drive to her place, she remains quiet throughout the way, ridiculously quiet, believe me, she has never been this quiet. I stop at her house, suddenly, she leans towards me and pecks my right cheek, and whispers into my ear, "I want to be your submissive." I can literally feel chills running through my spine as if I am daydreaming.</p><p>She gets off me and picks up her bag and I grab her by the arm to pull her closer, "Meet me tomorrow at the library, 2:15"</p><p>She smiles and makes her way out of the car. Whatta day, I could still smell her enchanting perfume, I can't wait to meet her tomorrow.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0005"><h2>5. A trial Sub/Dom run.</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>Ashley and Sean visit a BDSM Club.</p>
          </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>ASHLEY'S P.O.V.</p><p>Wow, that was uncalled for. I never expected Sean to be a BDSM kind of guy, I lowkey wished but now it is happening. I like him and trust him but I am obviously not ready to initiate a romantic relationship, it takes way too much energy and commitment. I hope he feels likewise.</p><p>-------The next day-------</p><p>I meet him at the library and he is sitting there with a folder in his hand, intently looking through it.</p><p>"Hi Ash, you are late." His voice is calm.</p><p>"Miss Banks extended the lecture, like always."</p><p>"I hope this is your last time, I despise indiscipline." He sounds authoritative.</p><p>"y-yes, Sean" I nod my head, Jeez his authoritative voice is so turning me on.</p><p>"This is a contract I drafted for..."</p><p>"Sean, are you sure about this?" I am nervous, what if this does not work out...I cannot afford to lose my best friend.</p><p>"Most certainly, are you Ash?" he raises his eyebrow.</p><p>"Umm...I am, I just don't want to jeopardize what we have now."</p><p>"I promise, I will always be your friend, no matter what happens." He assures with a smile.</p><p>"W-what does the contract say?"</p><p>He opens the folder and looks at me, "It says that you consent to be my submissive for the next twenty days. You will openly communicate with me. Respect me and yourself, follow all my rules, and happily accept reasonable punishments. More importantly, your safe word would be paramount, the crux of this relationship."</p><p>WOW, the man knows what he is talking about, I am impressed. Wait, what about the rules, "What are the rules?"</p><p>He smirks, "Wait let me read them for you,</p><p>Rule Number 1. You will always address me as 'Sir' in private.</p><p>Rule Number 2. You will never lie to me.</p><p>Rule Number 3. You will follow all my commands without a second thought."</p><p>I was expecting a big list. "That's it? I mean should we not discuss limits or our interests?"</p><p>He grins, "Let's discuss safe words, interests, and limits can be explored with communication. Also, this is a trial run, nothing sexual will be involved, I, both, respect and understand your plight, given what happened last week, so we will take it slow this time."</p><p>"Thank you for taking it slow, I appreciate your kindness and my safe word is 'Red'."</p><p>He offers me a pen to sign the contract and snickers, "And mine is vanilla."</p><p>I chuckle and sign the papers, "What an irony!"</p><p>He takes the contract back and puts it in his bag, "We are going out tonight."</p><p>I am confused, "Where?"</p><p>He smirks, "Are you questioning me? You just earned yourself a punishment."</p><p>Before I can say anything back, he says with a stern voice, "8 PM, I will pick you up and dress to impress." And without waiting for my response he walks out with his goofy bag.</p><p>A date? Punishment? Really? I roll my eyes and attend all my classes and leave for home. How ironic, a home that does not feel like home. My parents love me but it is kind of complicated. Toxic, toxic would be the right word to describe it.</p><p>SEAN's P.O.V.</p><p>I ring the bell and wait outside for Ash to answer, I am a little early because I know she always takes the extra ten minutes to get ready. She answers the door wearing a black bodycon dress (look above for reference), her soft curly hair is down and she is wearing light makeup, I am certainly gonna end up with blue balls tonight.</p><p>Ashley smiles and picks up her bag and says, "I am ready sir."</p><p>"I am impressed, Now, are you wearing black lace panties, as I demanded?"</p><p>She flusters, "Yes sir."</p><p>I take her to my car and hold the door for her and help her sit. I walk across to the driver's side and get inside, starting the car.</p><p>"We are going to a club tonight called 'Kink Cave'. Have you heard about it before?"</p><p>She murmurs, "No sir."</p><p>"Well, I booked us a playroom so we can test your limits doll."</p><p>She is clearly astonished, "What? Are you crazy Sean, I don't like public shows, I am not comfortable with doing anything in public."</p><p>I grab her thigh and press my fingers gripping it tightly, "What did you just call me?"</p><p>She gulps and looks at me, "S-sorry sir."</p><p>I tighten my grip and look into her eyes, "You will be because you still haven't answered my question."</p><p>She stutters, "I c-called you by-by your n-name."</p><p>"You earned yourself second punishment, just like that." I let go of her thigh which obviously had my finger marks. I stop the car in a corner and take out a box from under my seat and give it to her.</p><p>She hesitantly holds the box and looks at me in a dilemma.</p><p>"Open it, slut." She hurriedly opens it up and her jaw drops looking at the vibrator.</p><p>"Now, put it in." She puts it back inside the box and looks at me.</p><p>"IN YOUR LEGS!" I say in an authoritative tone.</p><p>She looks at me with a mortified look in her eyes, "H-here?"</p><p>I look in front and restart the car, "Right now or that will be three punishments in a row."</p><p>She looks outside the window and hurriedly opens her legs puts her hand in her dress and gasps as she puts the vibe inside her. She bites her lip and slowly closes her legs and looks down at her knees playing with her knuckles. This is her go-to when she is extremely nervous.</p><p>"Choose a number from one to five."</p><p>"Two" she says. I take out my phone and press button two and smile at her.</p><p>"Mmmmm...s-sir...wh...what.." Her eyes widen in disbelief.</p><p>"I turned on the vibrator to the speed you wanted it to be," I smirk and continue driving.</p><p>"Ple-please...pl-ease sir I am sorry..." she whines.</p><p>"It is not a punishment Angel, it is just a warm-up for today." I wink at her.</p><p>The rest of the ride was her whimpering and panting and me trying to control myself from taking her right in the car. I stop the car in front of 'Kink Cave' and open the door to help her out, one could easily see the clumsiness in her walk, thanks to me. I give the keys to a guard to park my car and lead her inside the club.</p><p>"Sir, Please turn it off...I can't walk properly." She grips my arm and pleads.</p><p>I smile and turn it off, "You okay sweetie?"</p><p>She nods and I take her to a booth and make her sit and a waiter comes by and asks for our order. She is looking through the menu and I furtively turn on the vibrator to speed 3x. I grin at her wide eyes and give my order, "I would like to have some mozzarella sticks and a margarita."</p><p>He notes it down and looks at Ash, "What about you ma'am?"</p><p>She looks at me with pleading eyes and grips the hem of her dress and blurts, "P-pizza..."</p><p>The waiter looks at her confused, "Which one ma'am?"</p><p>I smile and turn on the vibrator to speed 5x, which is the maximum, one could actually hear the faint vibrations now.</p><p>She bites her lip and her legs tremble, "S-sean pl-please...."</p><p>"Your order, sweetheart" I prompt and snicker at her begging eyes.</p><p>"p-pe-peh.., pepperoni!! I.. want...pepperoni" she moans and puts her head down in embarrassment.</p><p>"Are you okay ma'am?" The waiter asks with concern.</p><p>"Don't you want a drink Miss?" I caress her inner thigh and hold it to restrict her from clenching them together.</p><p>She looks up at me with glossy eyes, "Pl-please sir... I...I..need to..."</p><p>"Order first, baby." I slyly beam at her.</p><p>She looks up at the waiter, "I...uhh...Co-cosmo...cosmopolitan.." He smiles jotting it down and walks away.</p><p>She grabs my hand and tries to take it off her thigh, "I n-need to...I n-need to use the...uhhhh uhhh rest-room..."</p><p>"Why? Are you climaxing?." I chuckle.</p><p>She shakes her head and starts panting, "P-pleaseeeeeee...."</p><p>I turn off the vibrator, "Sluts cum in public but seems like you don't deserve it anymore."</p><p>She grimaces in frustration, "You can't tease me like that."</p><p>"As a matter of fact, I can, and I will."</p><p>She pouts and drinks some water as she begins to look around. </p><p>The host makes an announcement and a man with two naked women on their knees, drags them by a leash on the stage. The crowd cheers for them as the man ties them up against two crosses and starts to hit their tits using a flogger. The room is now full of their screams of pleasure and pain.</p><p>"Someday maybe we can perform there."</p><p>She rolls her eyes, "Someday..." The waiter serves the food and leaves.</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>